


Bbs one shots

by Bbs_pewPew



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbs_pewPew/pseuds/Bbs_pewPew
Summary: Just some one shots





	1. Nogla x H2o

“oNe mOre pleeeese~” 

Nogla slurred his words, hands all over the place to find some support of his heavy and tired body. He topple slightly to his left till he was held back straight by two hands.

“Sorry, sir I’ll take him back”.

He felt like he could recognise the voice, it sounded familiar but Nogla wasn’t sure. His mind was a blur, nothing seemed clear when he felt the two hands drag his out of the club to the street. He looked at the arms to see sky blue jacket sleeves, one of his hands was slightly occupied with a mask,

A Jason mask,

Nogla started to match all the clues together....

It was a good Friend he hasn’t seen in a while, Delirious.

“Jon...how’d you find me? And why are you here?”

“Well, Brian texted me that you were at the club with him but he had to go off early to meet up with vanoss or something.”

“That prick!...I bet that he went to suck of-“

“Ok,ok, I know your mad but at least he cared to find help to bring ya back, right?”

“Yeah...” 

Jon and Nogla started to walk towards Jon’s car that was actually not that far.

For the rest of the car trip, it was awkward for Jon but to Nogla, it was a time to admire Jon, he never got to appreciate his looks, his ocean blue eyes that always seemed to have a shimmer whether day or night, happy or sad. His neatly combed to the side hair, with his common blue hoodie he loved to wear every time they meet up. His bag he had, had a small teddy bear keychain that was given from Nogla that he always loved, like a lucky charm for him.

“So... you still carry the keychain I bought you huh? It’s been so Long, I thought you wouldn’t still have it”.

“Of course I still have it! Why would I ever want to throw it away or something? I absolutely love it...like I...lik..”

“What?” Nogla asked when the last part of his sentence was getting quiet like he was murmuring. 

“Oh nothing! Anyway...we’re here” 

His car was parked nicely and they finally reached Delirious’ apartment. 

“Also don’t worry about any accompany at my house since my roommate Luke went out with ohm.” Jon assured him, quickly rambling through his bag for his house keys.

Nogla nodded as a respond, chuckling slightly when he saw Jon light up when he found his keys.

“By the way, you got any drinks?”

“I have a half drank bottle of beer, it’s quite strong though so I’d advice you to no drink so much of it”. 

He switches on the lights as his white interior is lit up nicely. His place looked aesthetic pleasing with its white, grey and blank coloured walls and furniture. Other than some scattered clothes, junk food wrappers and empty beer cans, it was neat. Nogla’s eyes widened at the sight of Jon’s home.

“Sorry about the mess, Luke sorta messed up slightly”. Lion shrugged his shoulders and moved on the show his Friend around his home.

“If you want you can stay over for no-“

“Yup! This beer is definitely quite strong”

He voice was slurred,  
He turned to look at Nogla, his face crunched up like he had eaten a lemon. He was under estimating the beer, surprised by its taste, for an Irish guy would had much liquor, beer and alcohol (I swear he’s not an alcoholic) he’s got drunk pretty fast with how fast he chugged the beer without the thought of what Jon said——till he understood what he meant by “strong”.

While Jon went to wash up for the night, Nogla was busy exploring his house, drinking slightly more beer than he should when he released there was more in the fridge.

When Nogla realised where Jon went, his mind was taken over by the beer, his emotions now more obvious. 

As Jon was done, he was going to check on his friend with a towel on his waist tied tightly to Ensure the slim possibly of It dropping for Nogla to see his length.

But when he walked out of his bathroom he was immediately pinned to the nearest wall by him, Jon’s breath hitched when he saw that Nogla had return to his drunken state. 

“N-Nogla! W-what are you doing??”

He whimpered when Nogla turned Jon around to grind his growing erection against his ass.

Nogla was trying to remove the towel around Jon’s waist, while Jon’s cheeks had a red blush surrounding his face, as Nogla leaned over to nibble on his ear, creating whines from the trapped male.

Soft whispered and slurred words was spoken, while Nogla bit into his neck, small purple-blue marks that satisfied him, grinning.

Jon struggles against the weight, pushing back. Nogla carries Jon while Jon tried to wiggle away, Nogla eventually found Jon’s room.

Nogla ripped away Jon’s shirt while he tried to covered himself. Nogla pulled all his arms and legs away when he tried to nibble more on his clean skin. 

Nogla teases each nipple by pulling on his nipple rings. Soft audible moans slipped out of Jon mouth, slight drool seeping down to his Chin.

“F-fuck Nogla! Please!”

“Please what?”

The slur was now less obvious, more sober than before.

“Choke me! Fuck me! I need you!”

“Who do you need baby boy?”

“I need you daddy!” 

In less than a blink, Nogla slipped off both his and Jon’s pants and boxers. He pushed a finger in slowly. Jon’s walls tightened against nogla’s finger.

Nogla inserted another, scissoring his hole, louder moans and whimpers. At this point Jon had just accepted it.

Jon attempted to push himself deeper into his fingers, creating more friction. Nogla smirked as he quickly increased from three to four to five. Jon jerking forward by the intensity, the pain turned to pleasure but it was stopped when he took out his fingers. Jon whined at the loss, Nogla standing and asking,

“Where do you keep your lube?”

“Bedside drawer, at the bottom”

Jon took no time to answer, eager to feel him. Nogla bended down to find the lube, taking it and applying a well amount on his cock, making it sure that he put enough to not hurt Jon.

“H-hurry please!” 

Jon begged when Nogla took his time, circling around Jon’s hole, pleading and begging to receive more and less teasing.

Nogla slowly push into Jon, a sting of pain hit Jon as he panted, but the shout of pain turned into a moan that got Nogla to pick up the pace, trying to find the ‘special spot’.

“J-Jon,I love you, you don’t understand how Long I’ve been waiting for this day to come”.

“D-daddy.. I love y-Ahh~! P-please there! Hit there!”

That when he knew found it, Nogla changed his angle repeatedly, sending Jon to close his wall on his length. Nogla grunted and panted, grasping Jon’s hips for more stability, but not hard enough to form any bruises. Just his hips turning slightly red.

He continued to pleasure and sent Jon over the line. Nogla’s hands made their way to the neglected cock between them. Nogla pumped his cock a few times, Jon didn’t know what to focus on, Nogla thrusting harshly into him or the pleasure on his cock. Everything was going too fast for him.

“Daddy! I’m c-cumming!”

“F-fuck... same...”

Nogla continued to abuse the same sweet spot as Jon’s hips jerk up, a Long spray of cum can be seen on their stomachs, when Jon’s walls once again pressed against nogla’s cock, it caused him in no time to cum on the bedsheets.

While the room had the smell of sweat ,the sound of panting besides that there was a deafening silence between them. 

Till Nogla spoke up,

“So... sorry about your bedsheets...”

Jon chuckled at the random comment, 

“Don’t worry, I needed to clean those anyway... but I think we should address the obvious question,so while we were you know..”

Jon gestured to him and Nogla then to the bed. He continued with,

“You said... you loved me... and you were waiting to... fuck me..”

Nogla was embarrassed when he confessed but instead of Jon finding it disgusting or whatever, he replied,

“I mean... I kinda felt the same, since I did call you daddy..”

Nogla giggles slightly at how they were both feeling the same way about each other. 

“Do you need a shower or..?” 

Nogla suddenly changed the topic.

“Nah, I’ll shower in the next morning, and we’ll talk about how our relationship is going to change since we...ya know..”

“Sure and thanks for not taking this the other way I expected it to...”

They both hugged each other, embracing the warmth and comfort. In the next few minutes, they fell in deep sleep as they snuggled together.  
—————-  
End•


	2. H2ovanoss- murder

H2ovanoss  
———————————————————  
“I’m sorry but we really need you to cooperate sir, what did you see?”

“B-blood..l-lots of b-blood” Evan stuttered nervously among his words.

“We know you’ve seen blood, that’s all you have been telling us, how did the victim die?”

“I-I don’t k-know, p-please j-just let me g-go” Evan was shaking with fear, all the trauma he’s seen was unbearable to be remembered.

“Mr. Evan Fong, in order for us to let you go, we need details”

“I really don’t re-remember...” his teeth chattered like he’s been in the cold for months.

“You were the only witness that was at the scene that’s alive, why didn’t he kill you?”

“You see... I’m his boyfriend...”

“So why didn’t you stop him or bring you with him?” 

Evan sat in silence, he didn’t want to give more details, afraid they would find him.  
He could only remember the hysterical laughter that erupted from his insane boyfriend, his smudged face paint and his crazy eyes that he’d use to adore. His common blue jacket he loved to wear Everyday, that was torn and had stains of dirt,blood and possibly wet spots of his victim’s tears before they were viciously stabbed.

Even if he had remembered the whole scene he wouldn’t want to give away any information of where Jon went.

He really didn’t have a clue why he would kill all his Friends, 

Jealousy?

Hate?

Insanity?

Or has he gone...

Delirious?

Evan did grief that his Friends were dead but he was more upset that Jon had left him with the bodies,not before brutally and harshly damaging the bodies, making it barely recognisable for the investigators to see who it was. 

That could ask Evan but nothing but whimpers,cries or mumbling would be heard.

No useful information for any of them to use.  
———————————————————

1 months later

But only after a few months of research that some people has gone missing. The family members or any body associated with them had given detailed with what they look like that matched the victims.

Surprisingly, there’s been another missing person but it wasn’t a victim of the crime but instead the witness of the crime, which also was his boyfriend, Evan Fong has gone missing after 2 weeks of the crime.

No clues, no trace of him.

Not even a soul knew where he’s gone.

No one was really close with him, than his now dead Friends.

He wasn’t announced dead since they didn’t have evidence that he was...  
Only taken...

The good news was that they found out what happened but not where they went..

It was recorded on a old secret CCTV that no one knew was installed.

When the investigators saw the footage, they were shocked with the morbid scene, it looked as if it was all planned.  
———————————————————

Jon had brought his “good o’l pal” Luke to a nice stroll in the afternoon.

Luke Patterson   
Date of death- 11/7/19  
Time of death-10:23 pm  
Cause of death-13 stab wounds found  
Reason-unknown 

Was written in a folder as they paused the clip to note down the necessary details.  
They listen closely to the recording.

“Hey Luke?” Jon turns his head towards him.

“Yeah?”

“Would you die for me?” Jon now wore a wide devious smirk.

“W-why are you asking m-me this?” Luke got slightly suspicious and nervous at the tone.

“Nothing, now answer the question” his voice was stern and strict.

“I mean... sure...” Luke was hesitant with his words.

“Only for me?”

“I mean I would die for a few people...”

“Li..like who?”He sounded unsteady 

“Like my Close Friends, you, Ohm, squirrel and van—aHhH!!” Before Luke could finish the name a chocked sound erupted from him as delirious inserted a sharp metal blade through his chest.

“Wrong choice toonz!” Delirious’ smirk was now scary...like he was out of control, the continuous stabs were just brutal and quick, along with loud maniacal giggles.

“D-deli-ri...” was his last words, blood seeping through his words. 

Like nothing happened,Delirious dragged the lifeless body behind the dumpster in the alleyway they were in and waited for the next victim.

Tyler wine  
Date of death-17/7/19  
Time of death-12:05pm   
Cause of death- knife cut on neck and left cheek (deep)

Tyler and delirious seemed to have been slightly tipsy, swaying unsteadily side to side, well mostly wildcat, Delirious secret pretended to him that he drank a lot.

Tyler was to drink to notice that he’s been fooling him and leading him to a semi-dark allay way, the same ally way the previous victim was murdered at.

“dELiRiouuuusSSs~-whEreee-ArE-wE-goInGgg~?” Tyler slurred and dragged his words, hiccups interrupting in between.

“No where Tyler, don’t worry” Delirious’ reassured him, a ‘bright’ smile showing onto his face.

A deafening silence filled the ally way till Delirious started to pick up a conversation.

“So... Tyler hows vanoss?”

Tyler only tilted his head towards delirious, since he was quite strong in alcohol, he started to feel less drunk and slightly sober each minute, snapping out of his drunken behaviour.

He heard delirious loud and clear, he got slightly cautious of his words.

“I don’t know, he’s your boyfriend”

“Well... you spent the day with him At the club yesterday, he said he woke up with a huge hangover, but he said that you weren’t drunk. So Tyler I would like you to tell me Honestly if you did anything to him”.

Tyler could see delirious move his hand to reach for a weapon in his back pocket of his dark jeans.

“Delirious...don’t do anything harsh”. Tyler was now fully sober, his breath hitched when he saw delirious take out a sharp sliver blade, there were stains of dried blood—that was used for Cartoonz.

Tyler backed up from him, sweating profusely from his sudden actions.

“Tyler, did you do anything to him...”

“N-no I didn’t...” Tyler shivered when his back hit the wall.

“You sure there? I don’t want you to lie to me Tyler” Jon cooed.  
———————————————————  
“I swear I’m not lying to you!”

“I think you’re lying to me! And you do know what happens when someone lie to me?”

Delirious approached him, pointing his pointy knife at his face, cornering him, he had nowhere to run.

“Bitches get stitches!!”

Jon inserted to knife to his right cheek slightly, small whimpers escaped from Tyler.

“P-please Jon, I said I didn’t do-aHhh!”

Jon tried to shut him up by dragging to knife cut longer, earning more blood to seeping down the lower area of his cheek, dripping off his face.

“Wrong choice, ty!”

He brought the knife off his cheek and onto his throat, slicing it feeling till the half-point, dropping the cold and lifeless body onto the rough ground.

Delirious tried to rub Tyler’s blood off his blue jacket, instead making it worse and staining it.

“Ugh,Stupid blood, staining everywhere. Now I have to buy a new jacket! Though Evan bought me this!” 

He started to talk to himself, going crazy.

“Stupid Tyler, why did you have to bleed so much when I killed you! Not for Toonz though he would leak lots of blood when I stabbed him lots of times!” 

Jon kicked Tyler’s body effortlessly then sighed. He dragged Tyler’s body to where Luke’s body was. He didn’t regret anything, the only thought he had was 

“Where is he so heavy?!” Jon panted, our of breath.

“He deserves it anyway, he kissed my baby, my sweet baby owl taken advantage of, how could he?” Jon sternly concluded.

True story was, Tyler was indeed sober but they were not there for very Long in the club, due to Evan being a light weight, he’d got drunk in no time, but Tyler did safely drive him home, the only contact they had was Tyler carrying him from falling or structuring him when he was vomiting. In truth, Tyler did not lie instead Evan lied to Jon that he innocently was vulnerable and was taken advantage off, harshly driven into a kiss. Evan acted like an angel but deep down he could be like delirious.

Crazy  
———————————————————


	3. Delitoonz- captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirious finds himself trapped but his captor is someone he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

“Ugh...” 

Delirious tried to move his hands to sooth his head-pounding headache by the back of his head, he was tied down to a small wooden chair. He couldn’t tell if it was dark or if he was blindfolded till he love his head to feel the fabric on his eyes. He felt cold, but he could really tell if he was naked, he assumed he was since he tilted his head to try to feel for the hood of his jacket.

He could only hear a Low chuckle in front of him. He was surprised that his captor was just watching him.

“H-hello?”

He jumped slightly when he felt hands on his shoulders travel down to his tied up arms, he felt gentle fingers draw circles with his thumb, like the captor was admiring and calming him.

The captor tugged on the blindfold—like he was asking if he still wanted it. Jon nodded, immediately feeling the soft fabric off his eyes. His vision was blurry and bright like they had just turned on the light from the dark.

Jon tried to blink away the blur from his eyes, squinting to see anything around him. He looked to his right to see only white walls but to his left, frightened him. It made Jon’s eyes widen like saucers. 

Laying on the cold still ground was a few lifeless bodies. He could barely recognise them since they were so torn up. The red fabric he saw could be either his two good friends— his childhood Friend, Luke or his close Friend Evan. 

Next few bodies were piled up of each other, but the clothes were more intact than the other. The red fabric was mixed with dried blood, many holes like the captor had a grunge on him. The clothing of the stacked bodies were pretty obvious, his friends, marcel, David,Brian, Brock and other that were under.

Jon tears up at the sight of his dead bodies of his friends.

“W-why?!”

He screamed at the Top of his lungs, pain rose up like a bile in his throat. Soon hot round tears rolled down his puffy cheeks. 

“Shh... all will be explained Jonathan”. 

“L-Luke?! What are you doing! Let me out!”

“Oh.. I can’t do that sweetheart”.

Luke’s eyes had lust written all over it. He licked his lips and smiled devilish. Jon shivered when he felt a cold wet tongue trail from the back of his neck to his lower back— what was not hidden by the chair.

Luke turned to the front of Jon to kiss away his tears. He moved down his body to tease Jon’s nipples, pinching it slightly with his teeth to earn a whine and shiver down his back.

“Luke~”

Jon felt so bad Lomé he shouldn’t be giving in so easily but he felt so good at the same time, he wanted more. 

“What do you want baby?” Luke cooed, walking to the back of Jon.

“Please fuck me! I need you!”

“I’ll untie you so it’s easier for me and you but if you even try to escape me, I will find you and give you no mercy”.

Even if he was untied and had the chance before, he wouldn’t want to leave.

Luke Untied they ropes and instead lifted him bridal style to bring him upstairs to Luke’s room. This was easy for like Since Jon wasn’t really heavy and Luke had the strength to.

Luke laid Jon down gently while Luke towers over Jon’s smaller build, he tries to paw Luke’s belt, like the needy person he will always be. Luke got some help with Jon to unbuckle his belt and remove his shirt.

Luke didn’t want to hurt Jon but he also wanted to follow Jon’s request of no preparation, that will also push himself to pure bliss to wreak the fuck out of him.

Luke lined himself up to slowly push into Jon’s wet hole, Jon groans in pain, when he felt a sudden jolt of pain shoot up. 

“Am I going to fast? Are you okay? You sure you don’t need prep?” 

Luke’s strong attitude suddenly turned soft, he didn’t want to damage his pure Jon. Questions like these were asked a lot till Jon had enough of his slow pace and tried to thrust himself more into Luke’s thick cock. When Luke got the message, he picked up the pace, grunting, holding Jon’s hips down.

“T-too much!! L-Luke!” 

Jon felt his stomach twist and turn, a knot forming. Luke was also close but was too caught with fucking the brains out of Jon.  
They both jerked vigorously, the sound of skin slapping against each other echoed throughout the room. The smell of sweat and heat illuminated in Luke’s room.

“I’m c-close!!”

“Same!!”

Jon’s head was titled back, like his head was in the clouds, in pure Ecstasy. Luke had his teeth gritted, hands gripped too tight on Jon’s hips to have bruises forming.

With a loud moan of Luke’s name, Jon cum hard with Luke following after. They pant heavily, sweat all over each other.   
Luke had a wide grin on his face, Jon smiled as well, he didn’t really regret much, the only disadvantage would be his sore ass.

After wonderful sex, Luke carried Jon to his bathroom for them to shower for a warm bath to sooth both of them.  
Jon rested his head on Luke’s arms as he was put into the bath tub for warm water to satisfy him.  
——————-  
End•


	4. Basicallyido407

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore warning

Basicallyido407 

“Marcel! P-please! Don’t do this!”

“Oh darling, I just want to help you!”

Marcel stood over Scotty, he was restrained down,trapped with nowhere to go. Scotty was terrified, this wasn’t his marcel,

He’s changed,  
He’s gone insane,  
Crazy,  
Out of his mind,

It started when he smiled more..   
a lot more ‘cheery’ but, it didn’t seem right.

His marcel was kind, Caring and gentle, always looking out for Scotty, now he  
Doesn’t want for Scotty to be sad so marcel tries to make him happier in another way.

Scotty felt suspicious at the slow change of Marcel’s attitude, he’s been raging less, giving into ‘joy’, his Friends felt like something was wrong, asking him every time they play with him if he was okay.

Marcel had the same reply,   
“Why wouldn’t I be okay!”

He always had a wide smile, sometimes Scotty could see his eye twitch, feeling concerned of his boyfriend.

Today he’s gone out of hand, Scotty has been gone for an hour and marcel has been pacing from room to room non stop when he left the house without telling marcel.

Scotty’s phone was switched off, spending some time with his friends. They went to Craig’s house to make a video with Tyler, Jaren and John. 

Scotty had an exhausting day of laughing repeatedly, getting told of hilarious jokes by his friends, a fun day for him. As well as, going to the club afterwards to have a good time. Scotty didn’t drink much because he knows that he would be completely wasted since he couldn’t really handle alcohol well.

On the other hand,Marcel had totally forgotten of himself, instead worried for Scotty, he had no clue where he could be.

Until, a knock on the door, Marcel sprinted to the door to open it to reveal a tired Scotty, he was mildly drunk— Jaren persuading him to drink something.  
Marcel’s heart broke when he could barely see eye bags forming.

“Scotty! Where have you been!? I’ve been worried for you!” His tone sounded more Concerning and Glad that he’s reached back home safely than upset that he wasn’t told where he’s gone to.

“I just went out mar mar~!” Scotty slurred slightly, leaning on the front door.

“Where?? With who?? Why??-“

“Honey chill!~ I went out with the milk bag, ty, the vape lord and mini dic! We made a video then went out drinking, that’s all!~”

Scotty swear he could hear marcel growl slightly but he collected himself and carried on being happy.

Marcel only picked back up his smile and requested Scotty to rest at their bed.

Scotty only nodded and was directed upstairs to their room.

Scotty fall upon their soft, warm bed that was nearly position for Scotty to rest.

Scotty could not help but to fall asleep soundly.

Marcel could only smirk and headed down stairs to pour a cup of water for his boyfriend.  
———————-  
He began to talk to himself,

Oh marcel, don’t you hate seeing your boyfriend frown or sulk? Wanna make him happier? 

You could help him to be happier. Then never will you see your boyfriend be sad ever again.

Yes, I will.  
———————-

“Oh Scotty!”

“W-What?” Scotty woke up slowly, to be met with a gleaming smile of Marcel’s face.

“Here’s some nice warm water to help your hangover!”

“Oh.. thanks..”

Scotty took the water before he lift himself up to a better stance to drink it down.

Somehow the water didn’t seem... right...  
Scotty’s sight became blurry, eye lids heavy and tired, his breath shortened. He fall upon the bed again, but this time not because he was tired, falling unconscious.

Marcel took the cup from him and didn’t stop smiling, in fact he was full of joy that his plan had worked.

“This is for the best for Scotty” Marcel chanted when he started to restrained scotty down with some rope he had, tying his arms and legs to the corners of the bed nicely.  
———————

“Oh Scotty~ wake up baby! “

“Marcel? W-why am I tied down? What are you doing?” 

“Well, you’ve been all joy and happiness around you friends but always tired when I’m around , I’m just going to make you happier!”

“Marcel... what are you doing??!!” 

Scotty exclaimed, seeing marcel pull out a sewing kit behind his back.

“Don’t worry, you’ll be happier in no time!”

Marcel approached Scotty, with a needle and thread. Then lunged himself over Scotty.

“Marcel! P-please! Don’t do this!”

“Oh darling, I just want to help you!”

Marcel stood over Scotty, he was restrained down,trapped with nowhere to go. Scotty was terrified, this wasn’t his marcel.

Scotty’s breath quickened when a sharp pain came from the corner of his mouth. A cold thin needle and thread intertwined in and out of his mouth and cheek to sew a stitch to both sides of his cheeks to push the flesh further to its corners to create a smile he can never remove. Both blood and tears seep down his face, from the holes the needle left and the never ending tears from Scotty, whimpers could be heard but no struggle, it already hurt to much to move for him.

“There you go! Now your happy like me forever!” Marcel jumped of joy while Scotty cries softly, Marcel took a cloth to clean off the blood and patched each hole with a bandage. Scotty closed his eyes and hoped this was just another dream he hated. But he never woke up to find himself alright.

Scotty never spoke, never went out, he never made anymore videos, he was too ashamed of what marcel did to him.

Scotty cried for hours, Marcel just thought he was crying of joy, so he left him to cry.

————  
End•


	5. Minicat- fight

Minicat

Angst  
————-  
“Are you upset with me?” The question that Craig found was unneeded.

“Of course I am!” Craig yelled, flailing his arms in the air in frustration.

“But why!?” Tyler exclaimed back, clearing confuse of why he would be so mad.

“What do you mean why!? You always come home so late! You never pick up my calls anymore and the next morning, I only see you leave for work!” Craig was fuming with anger, eyes blown wide.

“What are you even doing in ‘work’! You never told me” Craig asked, suspecting that he might be doing something behind his back.

“Why do you need to know!” Tyler sassed back, trying to protect his privacy.

“Oh! I don’t know! Maybe because I’m your fucking Husband!!” Craig shouted at Tyler, inching closer to his face in every word.

“It doesn’t mean you need to know everything!” Tyler resorted.

“Well I least I know that you’ve been hanging with that David guy!” Craig gestured to Tyler’s phone on the table.

“At least he’s nice to me!”

“I doubt he even knows your married to me!”

“Why would he need to know?!” 

“What do you mean?! Of course he needs to know so he wouldn’t want to crush on you or something”

“Unless...” Craig pauses, dragging his words slightly.

“You like him don’t ya!!”

“W-What?! What makes you thi-“ Tyler said in shock, before getting interrupted.

“Tyler, don’t make me talk about that time!” Craig threatens, pointing at him directly.

“Craig, it was one time! And he was only helping me by driving me back home!”

“I was surprised that he knows where we even live!”

“What’s wrong with telling him we live here! It’s not like he’s gonna rob us!”

“By the way, I don’t even know what you Two did when you were drunk! You claimed that nothing happened or you forgot”

“Because that’s what happened!”

“Sureeee” Craig sarcastically acknowledged, strutting away from Tyler to his own room.

“Honey... you need to believe m-“

“Oh now you call me honey?! You think I’ll forgive you immediately after calling me sweet names?!” Craig exclaimed at Tyler face before shutting the door in his face.

“I’m sorry, Craig, how can I be forgiven?”  
Tyler leaned on his door, trying to hear if he would respond.

“Craig?” Tyler called for him, heartbroken when nothing we heard back, only the sound of things thrown somewhere, and footsteps.

Tyler just stayed there, he had nothing else he wanted or needed to do...

Bzz bzz bzz bzzz

Tyler heard his phone vibrate and ring on the table so he quickly walked over and answered the call,

The name showed,   
“🍀David🍀”

He couldn’t help but accept it,

“Hello?” Tyler asked,

“Um...hi Tyler..” a soft spoken, Irish accent was heard through, it was gentle but had a worried tone.

“Yes David?”

“So your husband called me..” 

Tyler froze in shock,

‘how did he get David’s number??’

“Hello? Tyler? You there?”

“Oh yes sorry ,continue please”

“He asked me to keep away from you...”

“He what?! I’m sorry David, let me settle this with him”

“Okay... sorry If I caused anything”

“No don’t be! Don’t be sorry, you didn’t do anything, Craig’s just...confuse”

“Alright bye”

“Bye”

Tyler hangs up quickly to storm to Craig’s room.

“Craig!! Why did you call David? And how did you get his number?!”

“Well, last three nights ago, you came home and sank down on our bed, when I wasn’t asleep yet, I decided to look at your phone, and lasted you’ve texted was him! Not even me! And you even work with him! Care to explain?!”

“You looked into my phone?! Do you care about my privacy?!” Tyler yelled in frustration.

“Ow!” Tyler exclaimed as he was hit by Craig’s door, it suddenly open into his face, hitting his nose harshly.

Tyler rubbed the slightly aching pain in his nose as he glanced at Craig with many bags of his things.

“If I can’t know what you’re doing or who and why you are working with then... I’ll leave, but Tyler wine, I’m giving you one last chance to tell me”

Craig had tears swell up in his eyes when he saw how unsure and hesitant Tyler was, Craig sniffed with his runny nose and his now red cheeks puff up.

“Craig...I’m sorry, b-“

“Save it for David to hear Tyler”

Tyler heart shattered as he saw his use-to-be loving Husband walk through his apartment door, Craig’s face no longer visible, Tyler felt guilt and regret raise in his chest, he’s made a huge mistake.

But he had a reason why he wouldn’t admit his job, he work in a brutal gang that would do heists every now and then that would earn him quite a lot of money, and he didn’t want to lose his job if Craig would ask him to leave his job, since Tyler would come back home sometimes with bruise or cuts that Tyler would claim to Craig that he fell during work.

Tyler felt like Craig left Long ago and he wouldn’t see him again. But he would t want to forget his platinum sliver, fluffy and free hair, he always loved to pet and let it flow through his fingers. Craig’s beautiful teal eyes that Tyler realised shone amazingly in the sunlight. His round cheeks that he adored, he used to peak his cheeks With tiny kisses that Craig would find slightly irresistible to be annoyed by. His broad shoulder and small curves that Tyler would always try to get him to wear tight fit clothes that would hugs the sides of his waist which always had Tyler drooling. Then the best part Tyler loves 

Craig’s   
a s s 

Tyler chuckled slightly as his thoughts but hasn’t realised that jolting his memory of Craig’s looks had him to tear up, small tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, he could only rub them away, he didn’t want to feel sad for something he’s caused.

On Craig’s point of view:

Craig has been walking around to find an area to stay or someone to stay with, he scrolled through his contacts but halted at a certain name.

It said   
💘Tyler💘

He sighed to himself and found a place to sit at a small bus stop that was quite deserted. 

My thoughts roamed from there, his recently grown out Long hair that I had finally persuaded him to keep it like that. Craig couldn’t help but too combed the hair repeatedly, loving the silky smooth hair in between his fingers, not once has a knot formed, Tyler would find it slightly annoying but he would get use to it. Craig could never forget those ocean blue orbs he could get lost in, he could stare for hours and not get bored. Tyler is really tall, and has strong body build, Craig always had loved his strong muscles, using his fingers to trance every line formed when he flexes. Craig would treasures moments of Long and passionate kisses, always receiving only small cheek peaks he get slightly annoyed but he always loves every single little kiss he’s given. Tyler tends to only wear jacket and a simple tees but when he comes back the clothes are slightly damaged, like it gets torn and He get so confuse how they always get dirty or something. Craig even notices some cuts and bruises on his face or hands but he claims he fell down, He doubt it.

Craig sighs again,

Happy moments...

“Um... hello?” He snaps back in reality when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he hears a similar Irish accent but the voice had a slightly higher pitch.

He turns around to be met with a worried glance, he had a small stubble and nice hazel brown hair, his eyes reminded me of Tyler’s, a nice sky/ocean blue. He had a much smaller build than Tyler but he looked muscular, about the same height as Craig.

“O-oh yeah! I’m fine... just trying to get someplace to stay or something...”

“Homeless?”

“No... I ran away from someone...”

“Parents?”

“Boyfriend..”

“Well, I wish I could help but I also have a Boyfriend, although I could help you find solace to stay in fact, you could live with me and my Boyfriend!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! We need something to spark things up anyway!”

“Who is your Boyfriend?”

“I don’t know if you know him but his name is David nogle!”

“Oh...”


	6. Terrorcat: snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terroriser is asleep till wildcat comes back come only to later on snuggle with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye enjoyed

Brian snores quietly as he slept soundly on soft the comfortable couch (or sofa),his legs are tucked close to himself with a few pillows around him, one in between his legs. 

His hair is gentle but messy, a few Strains of hair sticking out at certain places. His hand rubs against his rough stubble occasionally, shifting slightly every now or then. He wore some cozy sweat pants with a plain white shirt.

He looked peaceful and satisfied  
Till—

BAM 

The sound of the kicked door slammed against the wall, echos around the room.

Tyler tiredly threw his bag to a random side of the room, some small papers coming out by the half unzipped bag.

Tyler groaned as he collapsed by Brian who is now apparently awake from Tyler's entrance.

Brian was annoyed but soon shrugged it off, and decided to wander back to sleep.  
Tyler slung a hand around Brian shoulder and Tyler's big frame enclosed on Brian.

Both trapped in each other's warm embrace. Tyler weight pressed onto Brian as his chin rests against Brian head, ruffling it messier.

Brian would fidget occasionally,moving his and to scratch his stubble or what Tyler would call soon-to-be beard.

"How is your hair so fluffy?" Tyler exclaimed, letting his fingers slide softly through Brian's brown locks, petting the smaller male.

"Oh yeah, I used women shampoo and soap for my hair. I noticed it made my hair more silky and soft, huh" Brian said lazily, dragging his words longer, voice no longer with any energy, his half lidded eyes wanting to close so badly.

"Since when?" Tyler asked, confusion lacing every tired feature.

Silence rang through the room but no reply was heard back.

"Brian?" He asked, glancing at the sleeping male, which small quiet snores soon erupted from him.

Tyler only chuckled to himself. Seeing how peaceful and graceful his lover looked, sleeping soundly.

"Okay Brian have a good nap" Tyler spoke before laying comfortably near Brian, spooning him.

He pecked his cheek and caressed his soft cheek. Tyler collapsed onto the gentle pillow he found and sank his head upon it not Long later dozed off as well.

End•


	7. Ohmtoonz: breakup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst

3rd POV 

"Ohm p-please! I'm sorry—" Luke tried   
to fight back his tears as ohm wreaks the house, recently finding out some things he shouldn't have 

"Sorry!? That's all?! You fucking cheated on me and I thought we could be together!" Ohm shouted as he gripped onto a framed photo they both had loved dearly.

"I fucking loved you Luke!" Ohm exclaimed, throwing the picture frame into the wall afar, the glass shattered and so did Luke's heart, breaking their prized possession they adored. 

The picture was when they had confessed to each other about their feelings and became an official couple the next day, Luke had brought ohm to a tall hill on that day.

They talked for a while and Luke clutched ohm's Hands, asking if Ohm had felt the same way. Ohm only replied with a big hug and nodded repeatedly, with no hesitation Luke hugged back, smiling brightly till his cheeks hurt.

They took a photo of the moment and not Long later decided to frame it to remind them how they got together.  
But a few months later, Ohm had found out that Luke's childhood Friend had came back but felt a strange feeling of jealousy every time they hang out.

When Luke was busy sleeping, Ohm had stayed up to edit his videos,but soon was interrupted by the sound of buzzing from Luke's phone.

'Who's texting so late at this hour?' Ohm thought, curiosity taking over.

'He wouldn't mind right?'

Ohm took the phone and looked through a couple of messages that were sent from H2o Delirious, contacted as Jon💕.

—- hello Luke! I'm just messaging to say that I loved our date the day before! Wish we could do it again!   
Sent: 12:30 am 

Ohm kept reading the message over and over again, his eyes had to be lying, why would like go on a date if Luke was dating him?

Dose Luke love him back? 

Questions kept over flowing his Brain as he starts thinking about the worst.

Hence, that results to a argument to now.

Glass shatter on the floor

Silence, the air was so tense and thick that it could be cut with a knife.

Luke felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, Ohm had the same expression, broken.

Luke look as if he was going to say something but he stopped and headed back to room.

He packed his bags while ohm ran to the bathroom to call a Friend of his, hoping he could comfort him.

Luke realised he had no where to go, he just knew he needed to go.

So he had to call his Friend as well.

"Bryce..."

"Jon..."

It sounded as they were in unison.

"I need help"


	8. Tyvan-bored

Evyy💕- hey bb could you come over?

Ty ty-why?

Evyy💕-bc I'm boredddd

Ty ty-So? 

Evyy💕-why are asking so many questions??? Just comeee, plzzz

Ty ty-fine, but what r u planning?...

Evyy💕-nothingg ;)

Ty ty-we're not gonna watch just a movie are we

Evyy💕-yup! ;))

Ty ty- Evan...I don't think you're bored...

Evyy💕-??

Ty ty-you're horny,aren't ya

Evyy💕- maybeee

Ty ty-and you only want me over to fuck the shit out of you right?

Evyy💕-bingooo!

Ty ty- why could you just say you wanted to get fucked?

Evyy💕-bc you would have said no

Ty ty- tbh tru

Evyy💕-come on ty tyyyyy

Ty ty-fine! I bet you'll regret wanting me to fuck ur ass after ;))

Evyy💕-I'll never regret ;))

Evyy💕-c u soon

Ty ty-can't wait to wreak you   
———————————————————

Evan patiently waiting for Tyler as he heard his loud doorbell ring

"Wonder who could that be" Evan playfully spoke out loud, giggling. 

Evan opens the door to be met with a messy Tyler,he seemed to have rushed to his house. His hair is ruffled yet soft and brought a small bag with some needed stuff later, he wore a brown jacket with a plain t-shirt underneath, Basketball shorts were under his jeans.

"Yes,hello I am the delivery man. I am here to deliver this dick!" He thrusts playfully at Evan, resulting in a fit of laughter.

"Well then come on innn" he gestures for him to come inside,yet Tyler goes straight to the point and pushes Evan to the closes wall,trapping him,due to his large built.

"Evan didn't you forget that you only asked me to come over for me to fuck you? You horny slut" Tyler whispered into his ear, his hot and husky breath against his ear,sent shivers down his spine.

Evan stayed silent as Tyler Dove for his neck,nipping the soft toned skin of his neck, earning a few soft whines but that wasn't enough for Tyler.

Tyler searches around for his sweet spot,Evan tilted his neck to allow more space for Tyler 

"Eager are we?" Tyler smirked.

"Just find it yo-aHhhHh~" Evan wanted to snap back but was only interrupted with a sudden loud moan.

Tyler said nothing but his mischievous smirk grew bigger.

Tyler kept nipping that one spot,rolling the flesh between his teeth, getting more delicious sounds from Evan.

"F-fuck t-Tyler" Evan stuttered as pleasure rose over his head.

"Wanna take this up stairs?" Tyler asked,removing himself from his neck

"God,yes please" Evan pleased,linking his Two hands to put against Tyler neck,his Teo legs pounced to hook against Tyler,to Tyler his weight was no problem to carry up some stairs.

Evan went in with a passionate kiss,it was rough and needy, tongues swirled and found for dominance but Evan pushes his tongue away for Tyler to explore.

More sweet moans from Evan and soon Tyler had brought them both to evan's room, Tyler set Evan down onto the bed.

"Wait here darling,I need to take something" Tyler cooed,before rushing back down stairs to grab his bag.

Evan was frustrated,he was now impatient and needed some more action so he quickly stripped himself of his clothes, threw them to the corner and covered his two fingers with his own saliva, then pushing slowly into himself.

He groaned softly, then picked up the pace with three fingers,quickly increasing to four fingers,his four fingers found his prostate and press onto it but before he continue a hand had stopped him.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck' Evan chanted,lifting his head to see a agitated Tyler,growling 

"You invited me to fuck you yet you couldn't wait and did it yourself"

"What a whore" 

Tyler stated and in less than a blink Tyler was onto of Evan. He started to remove his plain t-shirt and with the help of Evan to removed his jeans quickly—to Not waste anytime anymore.

"Since you already prepare your self,I might as well go straight to the point"

Tyler took the lube and applied it quickly to his member,not caring if he didn't put enough.

"Wait,t-Tyler p-please- aaHhh!" Evan screamed as Tyler pushed in with no warning, sending a joint of pleasure to Evan.

Tyler thrusted repeated and shirted side to side to find his prostate.

He only knew when another loud moan came from Evan.

"Found it~" he smirked and continued to hit onto the same spot over and over again,causing pure Ecstasy or Evan.

"Fuck Tyler!!" Even exclaimed his head tilted upwards as his eyes rolled back.

Tyler just continued with his thrusts but slowed down to see the neglected cock in between them.

He used one of his hands to slowly stroke evan's cock, hearing Evan groan.

Tyler once again picked up the pace again with both his thrusts and his hand.

"T-Tyler! I think I'm Gonna-"

With only a warning of Evan hips thrusting forward,a stream of cum came flowing, but Tyler didn't stop since he hasn't cumed yet.

Evan tried to help by clenching around him repeatedly.

Tyler's thrusts slowed down as cum flowed from him.

The room could only be heard of panting and the smell of sweat and cum.

"F-fuck, how,am,I,going,to,clean,this,mess,up" Evan said panting through each word.

"I don't know,this ain't my bed"

Evan irritatedly groaned,standing up slowly off the bed to limped his way to his bathroom.

"Well since it's so late,I gotta go ev " Tyler spoke but not response was heard,only the sound of water coming from Evan's shower.

"K bye loser" a casual goodbye after some good o'l sex and they departed,waiting for another day like this to happen.  
———————————————————

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if these suckz


End file.
